In each of technical fields such as electronic devices (semiconductor devices, circuit boards, etc.), a filling planarization film is formed on a member having a recessed part, so that a region including the recessed part of the member may be planarized.
For example, a method of forming an insulating film for filling a groove (filling planarization film) that is a double layer of insulating films, on an element isolation trench in a semiconductor substrate (member) having element isolation trenches (recessed parts), by a chemical vapor deposition method (CVD method) and a spin coating method is known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H11-150179).